The present invention generally relates to the field of information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and system for retrieving, caching and delivering information based upon a information request in a computer-based information handling system.
Traditionally, the television and the computer have been considered separate appliances each having its own infrastructure and applications. Although the computer has been a common fixture in the home for several decades, the television and the computer have not been integrated beyond the utilization of an extra household television as a low quality composite video monitor. The television has been utilized for receiving unidirectional, passive, non-interactive programming from an oligopoly of programming sources via an analog transmission signal. Television viewers in the past could only get advance programming information from extra-television sources such as a newspaper or program guide magazine. Information was limited to date, channel, time and a brief, generic summary of the programming information. The introduction of cable television with its greater channel capacity and bandwidth brought improved programming information such as a preview channel which lists dedicated programming information (i.e. for a particular cable company). However, this information is still limited in depth and in time. Further, the programming information remains generic to all viewers and is delivered in a scrolling format that merely provides serial access to the information.
Computer-based information handling systems provide powerful and efficient collection, processing and storage of information. Computer-based systems further provide the advantage of operation in the digital domain that allows data to be processed, filtered and manipulated. Although the cathode ray tube is a significant component of both the computer and the television, only recently have both the computer and television been combined into a single integrated unit. The integration of the television and the personal computer has been referred to as the PC-TV, or convergence device. The combination of computer and television was sparked at least in part by the conceptualization of the Internet and the World Wide Web function as a means to “broadcast” programming content on demand, and by the economic advantages of a single appliance performing the functions of both appliances. The PC-TV further provides a higher quality, non-interlaced video signal than standard broadcast television signals and the capability to receive and demodulate high definition digital broadcast signals (e.g., HDTV) in the event digital broadcasting is implemented as a national standard.
It would be therefore highly desirable to provide programming information to each individual viewer via an information network such as the Internet that is specifically tailored in scope, in time of delivery and access, and in content according to the interests and profiles of each viewer. Thus, there lies a need for an electronic program guide intended for use on an information handling system such as a personal computer and television convergence device wherein the electronic program guide contains customized, viewer-specific programming information instead. There further lies a need for an electronic program guide capable of providing supplemental information to the viewer along with the customized programming information wherein the supplemental information is obtained from a database search via an information network.